Queen Rat
| image= | tag= | author=Henry Burns | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=85 | words=479, 399 | pub_date=August 4th, 2005 | update=December 27th, 2010 | current_status= }} Queen Rat is written by Henry Burns and began online publication on August 4th, 2005.Sarge4 at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 04-10-2014 It currently stands incomplete at 84 chapters, the most recent of which was published on December 27th, 2010. Description Plot Book 1 Chapter 1: Cell Block Girl Chapter 2: Old and New Friends Chapter 3: Visiting Day Chapter 4: Shopping Trip Chapter 5: Vengeance Chapter 6: Visiting Day 2 Chapter 7: Night Moves Chapter 8: Repercussions Chapter 9: Recovery Chapter 10: Undercover Rats Chapter 11: Dirty Dancing Chapter 12: Working Girls Chapter 13: Equilibrium Chapter 14: Undercover Chapter 15: Retribution Epilogue: To Forgive Book 2: Power Play Chapter 1: Rumors Chapter 2: Facing the Music Chapter 3: An Invitation Chapter 4: Ice Queen Chapter 5: The Importance of Being Ranma Chapter 6: Busman's Holiday Chapter 7: Intermission Chapter 8: Confrontation Book 3 Chapter 1: Here We Go Again Chapter 2: Making the Team Chapter 3: Prelude to Revenge Chapter 4: Poor Little Rich Girl Chapter 5: Back to Square One Chapter 6: Business Partners Chapter 7: First Date Chapter 8: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished Chapter 9: You Must Remember This Chapter 10: Black Widow Chapter 11: Ice Queen and Black Widow Belle of the Ball Book 4 Chapter 1: Behind the Veil Chapter 2: New Challenges Chapter 3: Auntie's Night Out Chapter 4: Number One Girl Chapter 5: Be Her Friend Chapter 6: Action at Last Chapter 7: Kinnikun Chapter 8: Wo Ah Ni Book 5: Fallen Angels Chapter 1: Makoto Chapter 2: Rei Chapter 3: First Blood Book 6 Part 1 Chapter 1: The Rats Come Out at Night Chapter 2: I Want a Real Man Chapter 3: Weekend at Kuno's Chapter 4: A Visit from Gosunkugi Chapter 5: It's One of Them Chapter 6: Ms. Kuno's Girl Part 2 Chapter 1: Water Rats Chapter 2: Adventures in Babysitting Part 3 Chapter 1: The Rot Within Chapter 2: Shadow War Chapter 3: Birds of a Feather Chapter 4: Cold War Book 7: The Saatchi Kato Interviews Chapter 1: Ice Queen Chapter 2: Terrible Three Plus One Chapter 3: The Black Widow Chapter 4: Training Days Chapter 5: Jewel Chapter 6: To Be a Kuno Chapter 7: Learning the Basics Chapter 8: Basics Chapter 9: Interlude Chapter 10: Cold War Chapter 11: Getting Girls Off the Street Chapter 12: Jail Bait Wedding Belles Book 8: Colors of the Night Chapter 1: Green, Peach and... Sumire Chapter 2: Mom Had a Date Chapter 3: Party Girls1 Chapter 4: Bargains Chapter 5: Party Girls1 Chapter 6: Punishment to Fit the Crime/Epilogue Book 9: Shifting Loyalties Chapter 1: Queen's Gambit Chapter 2: Girls of a Feather Chapter 3: Temporary Help Chapter 4: Forgiveness Chapter 5: Love Letter/Epilogue #Both chapters appear to have the same title. Notes *A Side story exists in ''Training Days, also by Burns. See Also External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2518671/1/Queen-Rat Queen Rat at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 04-10-2014 References